Alive Again
by eternalrose24
Summary: Raven is a member of the Cullen family and has found love in a human boy.


**Hello everybody! I am back. This is just a little story I wrote when I was bored and decided I needed to do something with it. I like Twilight and wanted to show this to my readers.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! **

**(might remind you of Edward and Bella because they inspired this)**

The snow fell outside the wall window. Everything was white with ice and snow. It was snowing so hard the snow was at least two feet deep out. I heard the wind whistle.

I stood is Carlisle's study with him, talking about things that I had been wondering about the past couple months since I fell in love with Raven. The conversation we were having was a deep one.

"She's been alone for far too long, Brandon," Carlisle was saying," I've hated to see her without you by her side. She has become almost a new person."

"New person?" I said confused. "What do you mean Carlisle?"

"Brandon," He murmured. "You've brought her to life."

"What?" I asked.

"You have awakened something inside of her. Awaken a part of her that none of us has ever seen before. She has become the Raven she was meant to be."

"I don't understand."

He smiled a very warm smile at me. "Brandon, you can't see the changes in her that we see. We who have been with her for so long. I have known her for almost one hundred years and I have never seen this side of her. As I said, you have brought her to life."

"I never realized how lonely she has been." I whispered.

"She has been very silent and reserved all this time. I have been very worried about her. We all have." He said, looking out the window.

"What's so different about her?"

"Everything." He murmured.

I felt so bad. I felt... Useless. She has been alone for so long, waiting for me and there wasn't a thing I could do. My parents weren't even thought about when she was born.

"Her smile is different," Carlisle said softly.

"It is?"

"Yes. That's just it. She would smile a little, but not much. When she was with Alice, she would smile slightly. Never more than that."

Ever since we fell in love with each other, I have seen her smile all the time.

"Her laugh has changed too.'' He told me.

"Really?"

He looked at me with his golden eyes. "Yes. She would laugh, but it wasn't very often. When she did it was always quiet and soft, as if she didn't want too. She very rarely left her guard down."

"This doesn't sound like Raven." I pointed out.

"To you it doesn't. But this is who she was before she found you."

I smiled. "Because from what I know and have seen, she smile and laughs around you all the time,"

He smiled, and then laughed himself.

"What?"

He looked over to the door. I followed his gaze and blushed at who was there.

Raven stood at the doorway with her arms crossed. Her expression was both amused and slightly annoyed. Her beautiful butterscotch eyes were melting and as always, warm. Esme stood behind her.

"Carlisle, did you know that you gossip more than your wife?" She grumbled, walking forward. Her hair was slightly longer than her waist. It swayed with each graceful step. Esme followed her.

Carlisle laughed at his daughter. I did too.

She smiled and out of the corner of my eye I see Carlisle's face soften. This is what he meant.

Esme walked over to her husband and wound her arms around his waist, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

Raven walked over to me and I put my arms around her carefully, hugging her to my chest. She put her hands on my chest and snuggled into my warm embrace. Her skin felt warmer than usual.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme. They were looking at my arms, looking at Raven in my gentle embrace. Esme looked about she was about to choke with satisfaction at the sight of us together. Raven had said she was overjoyed. Carlisle's expression made my heart skip a beat, which I was sure they heard. He looked as if he were going to shed a tear. He has known Raven the longest, so I guess that, now knowing the full story, that this is what he always wanted for her.

She looked up at me with a sweet smile on her angelic face. My heart almost came to a stop at the sight of it. My face was the color of blood by now. She reached up with one of her hands and stroked my face with an unsure expression on her face.

I looked at her questionably.

She smiled again, a true genuine smile and said, "I'm still getting used to feeling like this."

I smiled and bent down to touch my soft human lips to her sweet vampire lips.

**Sorry if it is a little short. I didn't write that much. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. I am curious to see if anyone like it.**


End file.
